MCSM:Reload- Episode One
by CurlyandNerdy
Summary: It's the story of Jesse and her friends- but with a few twists. Surprising familial connections, and a new face popping up too early in the timeline are sure to make this adventure all the more interesting. Join Jesse and friends as they try to win a building competition and get swept into a dangerous quest!
1. Prolouge

_Nothing built can last forever._

_And every legend, no matter how great, fades with time, until all that remains are myths, half truths… to put it simply, lies._

_And yet in all the known universe, from here to the Farlands, the legend of the Order of the Stone endures, unabridged, as self-evident fact._

_Indeed, it is only a troubled land that is in need of heroes, and ours was fortunate enough to have heroes such as these:_

_Gabriel, The Warrior, before whose sword all combatants would tremble._

_Ellegaard, the Redstone Engineer, whose creations would spark an era of invention._

_Magnus, the Rogue, who would channel his destructive creativity for the benefit of all._

_Soren, the Architect, Builder of Worlds, and leader of the Order of the Stone._

_These FOUR friends would do anything to gain their rightful place as FOUR heroes. Their greatest quest would take them on a dangerous journey to fight the mysterious creature known as the Ender Dragon._

_In the end, the Order of the Stone emerged victorious, and the dragon was defeated. Their story complete, they slipped away into the pages of legend..._

_But when one story ends, another one begins._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Treehouse**

Deep in the forest, there was a treehouse. And in that treehouse, were two girls. One was practicing her swordplay. The other was finishing up an invention. "So, would you rather fight ten Zombie sized chickens, or a hundred chicken sized Zombies?" Olivia asked. "And, just to be clear, you wouldn't have any armour or weapons."

Jesse hummed, thinking it over. "Zombie sized chickens. Not because I think it would be easy or anything, but because they would be an abomination." She answered, not pausing her swordplay.

Olivia shuddered. "Ugh, just picture their giant feet!"

Jesse smiled. "Like I said, an abomination."

Olivia smiled, and walked over to the bookshelf, placing some redstone on top. "Okay, so I have the daylight sensors on the roof and, if I did this right, the lights should come on when it gets dark. That way Reuben won't be alone in the dark."

Jesse stopped what she was doing, turning towards her best friend and pet pig. "What are you talking about? Reuben's coming with us." She said, putting her sword up.

"He is?" Olivia asked.

"Well, of course. Reuben's my best friend." Reuben squealed, grinning.

Olivia frowned. "I thought I was your best friend." She said.

"You both are."

Olivia shook her head. "I know, I know. Look I'm glad he's coming, really. I just didn't want to give people another reason to call us losers." The inventor sighed, crossing her arms. Jesse frowned, walking towards Olivia. Jesse didn't have all the details, but she knew that Olivia had been raised by some pretty famous inventors, and Olivia had moved away to come out of their shadow, but she had some major self-confidence issues.

"We're not losers Olivia." Jesse said. "That's just what jealous people call those who exceed where they cannot." She said, quoting her father. The first time she was called loser, her father had told her that, and it did nothing but motivate her.

"Huh. That's pretty smart, you know that?" Olivia smiled, turning towards her friend.

Suddenly there was a hissing sound. The two girls looked around, Reuben running behind their legs. The trapdoor sprung open, and a Creeper poked its head in. The girls screamed, clutching each other. Then the Creeper started laughing and pulled off its head, revealing it was only Axel. "Oh man, the look on you guys' faces!" He laughed.

Reuben charged him, headbutting him in the chest. "Ow! Great, now I'm going to smell like a pig." Axel complained, rubbing his stomach. "I thought we were friends Reuben!"

Jesse crossed her arms. "Ha, ha, ha. Very funny Axel." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "That is a cool mask though." She added.

"Hey, thanks Jesse." Axel said.

"Axel, did you remember the fireworks?" Olivia asked.

"Of course I did. Oh, hey, that reminds me. I made something for the little guy." Axel pulled out a small costume and put it on Reuben. The pig ran around squealing with joy, looking like the Ender Dragon.

"You made a costume for Reuben?" Olivia asked.

"Uh, we're going to Endercon. Someone has to wear a costume." Axel responded.

Jesse laughed, watching her little buddy pretend to fly. "He looks awesome! Thanks Axel!" Jesse beamed.

"Okay, so we're all ready to go." Olivia said. She and Axel climbed out of the treehouse.

Jesse dug around the chests she had in her treehouse. "Huh, sheers. Well, you never know when you might need to sheer some sheep." She pocketed them and looked into the other one. "Oh, flint and steel. Not too shabby."

Jesse turned towards her pig. "Give me a roar, Reuben," she said. Reuben oinked with power. "That'll do, pig. That'll do." She picked Reuben up and climbed down, joining her friends. "Well? Let's get going." And the four of them began walking.

"Okay, so I've got two pieces of news, each more exciting than the last." Axel said. "According to my source, the surprise speaker at Endercon is none other than Gabriel The Warrior him-freaking-self!"

"What? No way!" Olivia gasped. "What's the second part?"

"The winner of the building contest gets to meet him!"

Jesse outwardly cheered and acted excited, but inwardly she sneered. Her dad had told her the truth about the Order, how they were nothing but liars who wrote him out of the story. "It would be so cool to meet Gabriel." She pulled out her most prized possession, a golden heart shaped locket, and began tracing the familiar outline. "I just wish that I could meet the others."

Axel's eyes widened for a minute, and Olivia avoided eye contact for a moment. Axel was quick to change the subject. "Reuben had better be careful. We all remember what happened the last time Gabriel saw a dragon."

Jesse laughed fakely and subtly shook her head. Of course she knew, Gabriel had screamed in terror and ducked for cover.

Olivia started looking around before narrowing her eyes. "So, this source of yours, do they make posters for a living?" She asked, gesturing towards the posters lining the trees.

Axel rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah, about that… my source doesn't actually exist. You guys are kind of my only friends."

"As cool as it would be to meet Gabriel, I doubt it'll be us. We never win." Olivia complained, slouching in defeat.

"Faith, Olivia! Have a little faith! It's easier to give up, but it leads down a long path of failure." Jesse pointed out. Reuben oinked in agreement. Jesse stopped, looking at both of them. "Hold on. We're thinking about this the wrong way. We shouldn't just build something functional, we should build something fun!"

"Like a Creeper!" Axel suggested.

"I don't know. I'm more scared of Endermen than Creepers." Olivia said.

Jesse hummed in thought. "Let's go with the Endermen. I mean, we are going to Endercon afterall." She pointed out, tucking her necklace back under her shirt.

"Eh, that's a good point I guess." Axel conceded.

"Huh, I think this is the first time we decided on what to build, before we got there." Olivia said. "We might actually win this one!"

"Okay, hands in the middle!" Jesse said, and everyone followed her lead. "On three, preparing is daring. No, dare to prepare. You know what, let's just go with team."

On the count of three they all lifted up their hands and shouted team, except for Axel who shouted "Prepare!" instead. They all quickly separated and went out to grab more materials. When they reunited they all excitedly jumped in the air, ready to win.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Building Competition**

"Oh man, I am so ready for this!" Axel cheered. "We know what we want, we have what we need; there's no way we can't win."

"Yeah, I'm actually optimistic for once." Olivia added.

"Nice pig, losers." A man with a weird hat said as he walked past.

"And just like that, I'm nervous again," Olivia sighed.

Axel scowled as they approached the sign-in desk. "Great. It's Lukas and the Ocelots. The rivalry continues." He groaned. Jesse sighed, eyeing the matching leather jackets emblazoned with the face of an Ocelot.

Lukas himself was alright, so long as you didn't provoke him or make him angry. Maya was a sheep, but could actually be pretty sweet if she wasn't with the others. Gil was a bit of an idiot, but was hardworking. It was Aiden that was the problem.

All he did was try to pick fights with them and did nothing but mock them. Jesse never knew the exact reason why, but she suspected he was actually jealous of them. Maya and Gil just followed his lead on everything. Lukas never really joined his friends or stopped them, but he usually just sighed and reminded them they had things to do. Lukas really didn't seem to like confrontation at all.

Gil sneered as they approached and gestured towards them. The other Ocelots turned to face them. Aiden smirked. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Order of the Losers." He laughed.

Lukas rolled his eyes. "Come on guys, we gotta go to our booth." He said, walking away. The others quickly followed his lead, except for Aiden, who glared fierce daggers at Jesse until he finally walked away.

"Those guys are just the worst." Olivia said, crossing her arms. Axel nodded in agreement. Reuben nuzzled Jesse's leg, looking up at her reassuringly.

"Name?" The lady at the desk asked as they approached.

"Axel, and how do you do?" Axel greeted, smiling.

The woman smiled amusedly, and shook her head. "No, sorry, I mean your team name."

"Team name?" Olivia repeated, her eyes wide. "Oh man. We are so not ready for this. So much for losing anonymously."

Jesse beamed, already having a name picked out. "We're the Order of the Pig!" She said.

Olivia just sighed and shook her head. Reuben snorted in delight. Axel frowned in confusion. "Wait, is this meant to signify our connection to Reuben, or are you just making fun of me?" He asked.

The desk lady snickered and gestured behind her. "Okay, Order of the Pig, you guys are in booth five. Good luck."

The four of them made their way through the booths to theirs. Unfortunately, it was right next to The Ocelots's booth. They had already begun to set up for their build. "Is that a beacon?" Axel asked, his eyes widening. "It is! It's a freakin' beacon! They have a freakin' beacon!"

Olivia scanned over their items. "That's not just any beacon! That's a rainbow beacon." She said.

Aiden turned and sneered. "Jealous?" He mocked.

"We're just looking." Axel said bluntly.

"Well, you can look all you want at Endercon when we win!" Aiden said. He looked down at Reuben. "Well, most of you can. Endercon doesn't allow outside food or drink."

"Reuben isn't food!" Jesse snapped, leaning into Aiden's face and glaring.

"Coulda fooled me, sweetheart." Aiden glared back. Another thing Jesse hated; Aiden's habit of referring to her as "sweetheart".

Axel shoved them apart. "If you want to eat Reuben, you're going to have to eat me first!" He said.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Olivia said, giving Axel a confused look.

"Hey Jesse. Hey guys." A voice said behind them. They turned around to see Petra, an iron pickaxe slung over her shoulder. Her eyes were narrowed in Aiden's direction.

"Hey Petra!" Jesse greeted. Petra turned away from Aiden and smiled in Jesse's direction.

"How's the build going?" Petra asked.

"Only time will tell, but we're optimistic." Axel answered.

"Hey Petra. I forgot to thank you for getting that Nether Star for us." Lukas said, walking up to her. He looked glad at her interruption.

"Hey Lukas. No problem." The redhead replied.

"You helped these tools, Petra?" Axel asked.

"Hey, for the right price, I'll help anyone." Petra said.

"Hey, Petra, why don't you join us? Winner gets to meet Gabriel!" Olivia offered.

Petra blinked before laughing and shaking her head. "Oh, no thanks. I'm good to go. I don't need any special prizes to meet him." She started walking away. "If you need me, you know where to find me!"

"None of us know where to find you." Olivia pointed out.

"Exactly." And with that, the resident go-getter disappeared into the woods. Lukas turned towards the others.

"Look, no hard feelings, okay? If you're cool with Petra, you're cool with us." He said, shrugging and smiling.

Jesse narrowed her eyes. Another thing she disliked about Lukas, he had no backbone. She sighed. "May the best team win." She said.

Lukas winked at her. "Hey, careful what you wish for." He teased, turning back to the others.

The lady from the desk stood up on a podium. "Okay builders, remember, the winner of this competition gets to meet Gabriel the Warrior himself! Ready, Set, Build!" She said.

Jesse noticed The Ocelots were performing their group handshake. She snickered and turned back towards her friends. "We should have our own handshake! We'll call it… the Warrior Whip!" She and Axel attempted to perform it, but failed miserably. "Let's um… let's just start building."

They got about halfway up before Aiden decided to mess with them again. "Ooh! A fireworks dispenser! I'm so scared." He said, rolling his eyes. "C'mon sweetheart, you know you never win!" He called.

Jesse ignored him and kept placing blocks. Olivia glared over at Aiden. "Worry about your build, we'll worry about ours." She said.

Aiden was about to speak again before Lukas interrupted. "Aiden, stop messing around and help us!" Aiden rolled his eyes again and continued building.

Once they finished making the fireworks dispenser, they made the woolen Endermen. As the sun began to set, their build was finally completed. They stood on the very top as the fireworks launched, Reuben down on the ground squealing with joy. A crowd gathered around, cheering for them. "Nice build, guys!" The man who had earlier called them losers said.

Aiden snarled. "What? But it's just a bunch of dyed wool!" He punched a block besides him, and lava began to melt out. It crept towards the build, and lit the wing of Reuben's costume on fire.

The little pig began to freak out, and took off into the forest. "Reuben's on fire!" Olivia screeched.

"It was that punk, Aiden!" Axel growled.

Jesse gasped. "You guys try and save the build! I'm going to rescue Reuben!" She shouted, jumping off.

"On it!" Olivia said, jumping off after Axel. As Jesse ran to save her beloved pet, Olivia and Axel worked to protect their build.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Into the Woods**

Jesse raced into the woods as the sun set and the forest darkened. She shuddered, hoping to find Reuben and get out of there. Hopefully they would be in and out before any monsters spawned and found them. "Reuben!" She called. "Come here boy!"

She noticed one of the trees was burning and disappearing. "Oh, thank goodness. The fire won't be spreading." Everyone depended on the forest for wood, wool, and food. The braver people, like Petra, depended on it to fight monsters and collect drops.

"Reuben! Just, oink if you can hear me!" Jesse called again, continuing her search. She saw tracks, and quickly followed those until they disappeared. Eventually she saw a small herd of pigs, but none of them were Reuben.

"Ugh, stupid pigs!" She groaned, walking past them. She saw smoke in the distance and gasped. "Reuben!" Jesse cried, rushing towards it. It was his costume. "Oh man. Oh, please don't be roasted underneath that buddy." She delicately reached out and lifted up the wing. Mercifully, it was empty. "Oh, thank goodness." She sighed.

Jesse stamped out the costume and left it, walking deeper into the darkening woods. "Reuben! Where are you buddy?" She called again. Not far away, a long patch of grass trembled. Jesse ran over towards it, jumping over a small stream to reach it.

Jesse parted the grass, revealing a trembling Reuben, who oinked in surprise and happiness upon seeing Jesse's face. "Oh, Reuben! I'm so happy to see you!" Jesse cried, bending down and hugging her pig close. Reuben sighed and nuzzled into his human, relieved to see a safe face. "Come on Reuben. Let's get out of here!"

Jesse heard a groaning noise and looked up, spotting a Zombie walking towards them. "Run, Reuben!" She screamed, the two of them taking off. They stopped by a cave entrance to catch their breath and just narrowly dodged a Skeleton's arrow.

They ran and ran, until they finally found themselves trapped. "Oh, boy. Stay behind me, Rueben!" Jesse said, pulling out her sword. She only managed to kill three Zombies before it broke. "Oh! Stupid wooden sword!" She cursed. Jesse and Reuben continued to back up until they were absolutely pinned.

Jesse's heart pounded. She was absolutely sure she was going to die. She was going to die, just like her birth mother; overwhelmed by a mob. She thought of her poor dad. He would never know what had happened to her. Not until he came to town looking for her and was given the bad news. Jesse may have been about to die, but she couldn't let her best friend go through the same fate.

Jesse turned towards her pig. "Reuben, you gotta run, okay? Go straight to town, and find Axel and Olivia, okay?" Reuben nodded and took off running into the woods. A Spider hissed and made to jump on Jesse. She flinched and closed her eyes.

When nothing happened, she opened them to see Petra, stabbing it with her pickaxe. It poofed, leaving behind some string. Petra turned toward Jesse, who pocketed the string. "C'mon, it's not safe out here." She said, grabbing the other girl's arm and running off with her.

Once they were safely out of the woods Jesse breathed a sigh of relief. "Hey, thanks so much, Petra." She said.

"No problem, Jesse. But you owe me one, okay?" Petra said, smiling. "Come on, in here." Petra led Jesse into a well lit cave. They walked in silence for a minute. "You wanna see something cool?" Petra asked. She reached into her inventory and pulled out a skull. "Check it out. It's a Wither Skull!"

"No way! You went to the Nether? What for?" Jesse asked, amazed at her friend's bravery.

"Some guy offered me a diamond if I could get the skull for him." Petra explained, putting it back up.

"Why couldn't he get it himself?"

Petra frowned, then shrugged. "I dunno. He seemed like the kind of guy who didn't have time to do these kinds of things himself."

"Well, that seems kinda suspicious." Jesse pointed out.

Petra looked at her. "Well, if you're so suspicious, why don't you join me in the deal?" She offered.

"Really? Thank you! I promise not to screw anything up," Jesse said. They kept walking, going deeper into the cave. "Petra, you're amazing."

"What do you mean?" Petra asked, confused.

"You went to the Nether, fought a Wither Skeleton, came back, and saved my life. All in one day!" She explained.

Petra laughed and shook her head. She stopped Jesse at a small, extremely well-lit area, furnished with a craft table and chest. "Well, if you're going to be my backup, you should probably have a better weapon."

Jesse nodded. "Yeah, my wooden sword broke out in the woods earlier." She agreed.

Petra pointed towards the chest. "Take what you need. I think there should be enough in there to make an iron sword."

Jesse walked over and opened up the lid. "Hey, Petra, is all this stuff yours?" Jesse asked as she looked through the chest.

Petra rolled her eyes. "No, we're stealing from whoever was dumb enough to leave it here. Of course it's mine." She said, crossing her arms.

Jesse walked over to the crafting table and placed down the three stone blocks, crafting a stone sword for herself. "Alright! Now we're talking." She said, pocketing her new sword.

She and Petra continued walking, exiting through the cave to the other side. In the distance, Jesse could see Endercon, all lit up. She gasped when she saw the fireworks. "Wait! That's our build!" She said jumping up and down in excitement and pointing towards it. "Oh my gosh! We won! We finally beat Lukas and the Ocelots!" Jesse cheered, absolutely thrilled.

Petra smiled at her enthusiasm. "Hey, Jesse? Look, I know Aiden can be a bit of a jerk, but Lukas isn't that bad. He's come through for me on more than one occasion." Jesse raised an unamused eyebrow. Petra sighed. "Look, I'm not saying you should instantly befriend him or anything, just, next time you see him, try talking to him."

Jesse frowned, but nodded. "Yeah, okay. I guess I can give it a try. But I really don't need a lecture on the power of collaboration, Petra."

"How about a lecture on the power of my fists? It's short, but deadly." Petra replied, holding up her fists. The two girls started to laugh, continuing to walk. "Remember what Endercon was like before it was cool?"

"Remember what we were like before we were cool?" Jesse replied.

Petra stared at her. "Some of us will never be cool." She said, shaking her head.

Jesse's reply was quickly interrupted by the hissing of an approaching Creeper. They looked behind them, but the path was blocked by several monsters. In front of them, the path was also blocked by monsters.

"Oh, man!" Jesse said. "We're trapped."

Petra pulled out her sword. "Whatever we do, we do together." She promised.

Jesse grabbed her hand. "C'mon! We have to jump!" She shouted, jumping off the bridge into the water below. It was amazing what you could do as fell. Like, make many different facial expressions, and punch a falling Creeper into a cliff. Petra smoothly landed in the water, and Jesse…

"Ow!" She said as she surfaced, having smacked into the water. Jesse spluttered, pushing her long black hair out of her face. She patted her chest, sighing in relief when she felt her necklace. "Oh man, that hurt."

Petra laughed, swimming over to her. "Don't you know, you land in the water, not on top of it!"


End file.
